Aurdovi
Aurdovi (AH-rue-dove-e) (originally named Orumreriedovi) is the first planet that [[Seri the Pixel Biologist|'Seri']] discovered when beginning her adventures as an Exobiologist in No Man's Sky. ( Note: All discoveries listed in italics do not yet have an official name and are still in need of suggestions or an official recognition by Captain Seri. All discoveries listed in bold are officially named. ) Geography of Aurdovi Aurdovi is an icy planet located in the Noingochata system. It is one of the exterior planets of the system and a good distance from the sun, resulting in an icy temperature that drops to -60°C during most nights. The distance from the sun also means that Aurdovi's day and night cycles are quite long. One of the most notable features about Aurdovi are the huge deposits of gold scattered across its surface in rounded hills and occasional tall columns. The massive amounts of gold present on the planet have made it a key planet of interest for commercial space-traders. Gold also played key roles in the lore of the ancient civilization that once called Aurdovi home thousands of years ago. This ancient civilization was called [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenalia Serenalia]. Aurdovi is also home of large to small cave systems that were carved out from many many years of Aurdovi's crust moving, shaping and creating craters and caves. Perhaps even Serenalia had things to do with these caves? The caves contain elements like plutonium, shockingly gorgeous plant life, mushrooms growing from the cave walls, roots hanging from the ceiling, and shining rocks and crystals jaggedly poking out from the ground. Small firefly-like creatures emit a mythical dark red light, lighting up the caves with their magnificent glow. Ecology of Aurdovi Eleven varieties of large fauna are present on Aurdovi, though exobiologists speculate there may be many sub-species and variants present as well, especially in the deeper and mostly unexplored cave systems. There are rumors of a great beast that stalks the deep caves but no evidence has been gathered on that creature as of yet. Endemic Fauna * Annkiiylope * Antiqui Antiqoure * Avijotun * Beaked Avijotun * Chiiponi * Crested Sikanren * Dromaeusephryx * Gnakiki * [[Galus Widower|'Galus Widower']] * Horned Juvious Vabini * Lesser Juvious Vabini * [[Orakmuta|'Orakmuta']] * Ripple Baka'toe * Six-Legged Ground Pangolin * Spade-Foot Baka'toe Endemic Flora The flora of Aurdovi has adapted to its cold temperatures and icy weather quite well. Many plants appear to generate their own forms of heat and can be used by biologically compatible travelers to restore body heat and health. With many extremely large herbivores present on the planet it appears that several species have adapted a variety of self-defense mechanisms to avoid being consumed or stepped on. There are several dozen species of fascinating plant present on Aurdovi. Listed are a few of the notable samples discovered. Many plant specimens are named after crew members who have contributed names and ideas to the discoveries throughout the No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries Let's Play. If you are one of the individuals whom the plant has been named after you are more than welcome to create additional information and lore for your namesake! * Alexian Rownii * Annabethyra * Aurdovi Rose * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Dudrayae_Uosuscuelera Dudrayae Uosuscuelera] * Frostium Pinesefia * Kaetie Catphoria * Lizzy Fern * Ladiculii Ospiligia * Memphi Iron Mushrooms * Meyzinc Root * Natiawach * Nebyula * Nuix Iron-Egg Nest * [[Serenal's Whip|'Serenal's Whip']] * Sol Shield Fruit * SolusAuras * Thalis Berries [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Hostile_Life?venotify=created List of Hostile Life] [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi_Gek_Log Gek Log] [[Conservation List of Flora and Fauna|'Conservation List of Flora and Fauna']] Conservation List of Flora and Fauna Flora: Threatened: Endangered: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi_Rose Aurdovi Rose] * Nebyula Vulnerable: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Memphi_Iron_Mushrooms Memphi Iron Mushrooms] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Meyzinc_Root Meyzinc Root] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Nuix_Iron-Egg_Nest Nuix Iron-Egg Nest] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal%27s_Whip Serenal's Whip] * [[Thalis Berries|'Thalis Berries']] Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Dudrayae_Uosuscuelera Dudrayae Uosuscuelera] * Lizzy Fern * Annabethyra Conservation Needed: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Kaetie_Catphoria Kaetie Catphoria] * Natiawach Least Concern: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Frostium_Pinesefia Frostium Pinesefia] Fauna: Threatened: Critically Endangered: * Antiqui Antiqoure Endangered: * Chiiponi Vulnerable: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Beaked_Avijotun Beaked Avijotun] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Jonerea_Saetoro Jonerea Saetoro] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Galus_Widower Galus Widower] * Horned Juvious Vabini * [[Tipotium Goythacocea|'Lesser Juvious Vabini']] Lower Risk: Near Threatened: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Avijotun Avijotun] Conservation Needed: * Ripple Baka'toe * Spade-Foot Baka'toe * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Orakmuta Orakmuta] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Six-Legged_Ground_Pangolin?venotify=created Six-Legged Ground Pangolin] Least Concern: * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Annkiiylope Annkiiylope] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Crested_Sikanren Crested Sikanren] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Dromaeusephryx Dromaeusephryx] Discoveries of Aurdovi It is speculated that Aurdovi was once very close to its Sun, but a powerful solar flare hit the planet and pushed it far away. This theory arose because archaeologists have found evidence of long-extinct species that wouldn't survive the cold winter. Others think that it was a supernova, explaining the amounts of gold on the planet. It would've wiped out 95 percent of all species, and the Gek and the species on Aurdovi today would have originated from the remaining 5 percent. Rock Formations of Aurdovi There are several types of large rocky pillars that jut out of Aurdovi. Each contains different types of isotopes. Here are a few of them: * Drichaite * Reveszite If you wish to see the list of the smaller [[Aurdovi Minerals|'Aurdovi Minerals']], click the link. Landmarks of Aurdovi * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Cuytha_Crossing Cuytha Crossing] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Gaean_Station Gaean Station] * Gek Ship Wreckage * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Illus_Dell Illus Dell] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Joarakkai_Glacier Joarakkai Glacier] * [[Podayu Woods|'Podayu Woods']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/The_Krzezi The Krzezi] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Wedyna_Woodlands Wedyna Woodlands] * Vajoie Lowlands * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Ruins_of_Rogiloto?venotify=created Ruins of Rugiloto] Culture of Aurdovi Civilizations * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Chia?venotify=created Chia] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Deiten_Tribes?venotify=created Deiten Tribes] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Fawnan_Tribes Fawnan Tribes] * [[Serenalia|'Serenalia']] * [[Thamopolis|'Thamopolis']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Unknown_Alien_Race Unknown Alien Race] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_Civilization Unnamed Civilization] Holidays/Festivals * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Amarecia Amarecia] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sun_Festival The Sun Festival] Aurdovi Myths * [[Abselutar|'Abselutar']] * [[Aesa|'Aesa']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Amartia?venotify=created Amartia] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Argenta Argenta] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Ariken Ariken] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Entarc?venotify=created Entarc] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Fir Fir] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Flaurice Flaurice] * [[Harvenlusic|'Harvenlusic']] * [[Justeri|'Justeri']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Karabijn_Lucht Karabijn Lucht] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Luert Luert] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Mollec?venotify=created Mollec] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Moulata Moulata] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Primler Primler] * [[Raikenskol|'Raikenskol']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Rorinshar?venotify=created Rorinshar] * [[Sapien|'Sapien']] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenal#comm-235 Serenal] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Serenalia Serenalia] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Thamopolis Thamopolis] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Vere?venotify=created Vere] * Ziraptes Mythical Stories * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/The_Birth_of_The_Universe?venotify=created Creation Myth (Myth of Creation)] * [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Pieces_of_the_sun_Myth Pieces of the Sun Myth] * [[Thamopolis|'Thamopolis']] Screenshots Wiki pic 1.PNG|Aurdovi as seen from outer space. NMS 2016-08-12 23-35-15-898.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-58-57-940.jpg|Roaming Beaked Avijotun NMS 2016-08-12 17-50-10-831.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-58-43-324.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-57-10-447.jpg NMS 2016-08-12 17-56-01-213.jpg Pretty....png|The beautiful scenery of Aurdovi Scenery.png|An entrance to a cave on Aurdovi. Annkiiylope pack.png|An Annkiiylope pack trotting across the frozen plains. Annkiiylope pack close-up.png|An Annkiiylope pack trotting across the frozen plains. Alexian Rownii.jpeg Nebyula .jpeg Annabethyra.jpeg Aurdovi Rose.jpeg Natiawach .jpeg Spade-Foot Baka'toe .jpeg Galus.jpeg|Galus Widower Lizzy Fern.jpeg SolusAuras .jpeg Aurdovi-0.png Aurdovi.png Aurodovi.png Aurdovi-0.png Aurodovi.png Screen_Shot_2016-08-23_at_11.22.21_AM.png Screen_Shot_2016-08-23_at_11.29.43_AM.png Screen_Shot_2016-08-23_at_11.35.43_AM.png Screen_Shot_2016-08-23_at_12.12.28_PM.png 2016-10-18 (12).png|A Chiiponi Category:Aurdovi Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Images Category:Myths Category:Land marks Category:Planets